Nanny: it's a guy thing
by nilescclover
Summary: niles is tired of watching CC go on all her dates. he thinks he has to make his move, it's now or never.
1. Chapter 1

The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc.

No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

It's a guy thing.

Dec 1-7

His words haunted him once again. The words, " a man doesn't want a toy unless another man is playing with it." He watched CC walk out the door on another one of her dates. He goes to his room. "Why can't I just tell her how I feel?" _Another heartache at my door cause I see my heart break but there's nothing I can do. I can't seem to let you go._ He wrote on a sheet of paper. "Why can't I just tell her?" he sighs. "I have to do it soon or I'm going to lose her. This time forever_." This time…he thought…there was no other._ He thinks back to the time they kissed when she had been drinking. "Time for me, to do something, but what?" He slammed his hands down on the desk.

He went to put his laundry away. "Maybe some music will help me think." _Time after time _(need words) "I'll be there you know I will." Niles adds. He sighs, "well that song didn't help me." click. He changes the station. _You can't start a fire if you're just dancing in the dark,_ "if the sparks fly, you can and when we dance sparks do fly." He added again. He shook his head. "No, that will not do either." Click. _Something about the way you look tonight…that took my breath away._ "It sure did." (need to hear words on this one too) He took a deep breath. "tonight."

He turns the radio off. "Enough of that. That was depressing." He looked out his window. "I wish I was a bird. I could fly to her window and sing to her. My heart would be free. I wish I could see her now. Without her knowing." That night Niles went to "his place" the secret terrace. He looked at the stars through his binoculars. He thinks he sees a falling star. "Good I can make a wish. I need…I wish.. I could see farther." Fran walked up to him.

"Hya, Niles. What are you looking at." Niles jumped some startled. Niles' mind: _no one ever comes up here but me._

"Stars." He smiled at Fran. "How did you find me?"

"I couldn't sleep, I remembered that you told me about the terrace up here so I thought I come up to take a look." She went to the edge of the wall that surrounded the terrace. "Wow great view and look down there you can see the streets…"

"You, just miss a shooting star."

"Did you make a wish." She smiled.

"I did now." a gust of wind blew by.

"Brrr…" Fran shivered. "I'm going back in." she went up and patted him. "Night Niles."

"Night," another wind gust blew in. "I think I'm coming to."

"I think I know what you need for Christmas."

"What would that be?" He questioned as they reached the door.

"Can't tell ya that's the whole point."

"I won't tell." She laughed.

"Not a chance." She shook her head. "Not a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas day:

"What is that?" Niles pointed at the big box by the side of the couch.

"It's for you Niles," B walked up to him. "Open it, open it!" he lead Niles to the couch so he could sit. "I want to know what it is."

"You…" Niles looked at Max. Max shook his head.

"Not me." Niles glared over at Fran with a why look.

"Well, can I say her name?" Fran looked over at Max who greeted his teeth. He wasn't really ready for anyone to mention his wife's name when they talked about her helping them. Fran saw his face. Fran's mind: _look how he looks when we mention anything close to using Sarah's name. He must still miss her so much especially at this time of year. I couldn't make things worse for him._ "A good friend of m…ours." She smiled at Max. "Thank you." he mouthed to Fran. She nodded. "Told me on the terrace the night I was out there that you need…wanted this." She smiled at Niles, "mista Sheffield over here," she pointed to Max. "Picked that one out. So if it's not the right one blame him." Niles laughed.

"Ms. Fine!" Niles tried to pick up the present.

"It's heavy," Niles looked at them watching him. "What is it?"

"You'll have to open it." Niles slowly unwrapped the present. Niles mind: _What could this be? What could have Sarah told Ms Fine what I wanted…needed…a woman is what I need, one in particular. But that's not going to happen anytime soon. She won't even come over today. A…_

"A telescope." He shouted shocked. "Wow."

"I hope you like it. We played with it in the store. So we knew…." Fran said as she stood next to him beside the couch.

"Knew that I would love it." Niles finished her sentence.

"Do you? Cause we could…" Max started but Fran slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't even think about it."

"It isn't going anywhere." Niles smiled. "It's great."

"Now you can spy even more." Fran tried to whisper.

"I heard that." Max called. Niles laughed, and winked at Fran.

"I knew I couldn't go wrong with…" Fran heard Max sigh. "with….her…help." Fran patted Niles.

"I'll have to thank her soon." Niles winked again.


	3. Chapter 3

New Years day:

He sets the telescope up in his room. He plays with the magnify power extension. "Wow look at this thing. I can see forever." He sees an apartment complex. "I wonder." He moves the scope a few times looking into windows. "Nothing exciting. Everyone's in the square watching the ball come down. Hey wait." He sees someone entering a room. "It is just a man. Damn I thought it would be a woman so I could spy but just my luck it's a man's house." Then he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. "My luck, my luck is changing." A blond woman he knew to well walked into the room. "It can't be her." Niles said. "It just can't be. If she would just step a little closer to the window I could tell, but the cloths, the hair they do match hers." The woman was talking to this man. "Damn I can't hear them. To bad that this doesn't come with radar extensions." He watched a few words crossed her lips. The man walked to the other side of the room.

"What was that about? Oh," Niles mind already knew the answer to his question. "She's going to get lucky tonight. I see. I…." he was about to turn from the telescope, when he noticed her on the phone. "It looks like she's yelling at someone. Who could she be calling at this time, she's about to have sex with a guy and she's on the phone? With who room service possibly. I don't really want to do know what she has planned if I can't be part of it." He went to this bed and sat down. He let out a sigh. "I wish…" a thought hit him. "I want her…." he picked up the phone. "Let's have someone catch her in the act hee hee hee. I know it's not nice but…. She plays with my heart, so I will play with hers. And besides it's almost New Year. Let's ring off the new year with a bang."

He picks up the phone. "One call is all that it should take." Sirens blasted into the night air. Niles raced back to the chair with the telescope. CC was pacing back and forth. Niles noticed the man picked up shirt and ran from her. Niles kept an eye on where he was going. 'I guess he has had run ins with the police before. Oh well," he smiled, Niles' gaze followed the man running down the fire escape right in front of his view. "Scared cat. So much for being lucky," he laughed knowing he saved her. "The treat is gone for now. good night my…my…what is she to me? An obsession?" He climbed into his bed and looked at his clock. 12:01 am. "Happy, happy New Year." He shouted. "It will be now and forever." He smiled as he clicked off his lamp. "Now I can rest easy. Thank you Sarah. You… You know me too well…."

"Happy New Year." Niles said as he served up breakfast to the family. Niles' mind: _Couldn't be any better._ He smiled. That was until the door to the mansion slammed shut from the den. CC stomped her way to the dinning room.

"Niles." she yelled first thing.

"What? You don't have to yell at me." Niles, coming back into the dinning room from being in the kitchen.

"Get me something hard." She stomped her foot down.

"I don't." he started to protest and went back into the kitchen. She followed him.

"Now,"

"But it's not."

"It's five o'clock somewhere, now get it." she turned to go to the office. "Put it in my coffee. I'll be in the office."

"What's with her?" Fran questioned as she entered the kitchen as well. "She must not have had a good night."

"No telling." Niles smiled; he knew what happened last night. Niles' mind: _I have to protect her. I…just have too._


	4. Chapter 4

Niles watched her for weeks. She never had anyone to her apartment after the little accident with the police. "That's good." CC walked into the apartment this time she was with a man. "Not again." This man looked somewhat different to Niles more like a treat then all the others. Something about the way he was talking to her. Niles shook his head, "I better keep a close eye on this one. He looks like trouble. Something about him is off. but what?" CC took off her jacket while the man was pouring wine. "That's not good at all." Niles thought. He watched her every move. Niles saw the man reaching in his pocket. "What's he putting in her drink? I…." the man offered her the drink, which, she sipped on. "I have to get over there." The man placed the glasses on the table and started kissing her. "No don't fall for him. Niles watched as the two of them drink the rest of the bottle. "Nothing so far so that's good." The man kissed her, leaning her down on the couch. "Damn, I can't see any more. If the couch, was turned just a little more."

A moment later they both came up. Some words, were spoken, this time the expression on CC's face, was hateful, her eyes burning with fire. "What was in that drink? Those eyes could kill. Sparks are going to fly and soon." She got up off the couch, more words exchanged. She was waving her arms about. "I wish…." then the man all of a sudden pushed her down on the sofa and from the look of it real hard. She tried to get up but was slapped on the face. "That's the last straw. No body, not even her deserves to be hit by a man, drunk or not."

Niles stepped from the limo furious. He wanted to ring that guy's neck. He stood on the bottom step of the building complex. The man he was looking for finally walked out of the building. Niles grabbed him by his tie, nearly coking the life out of him.

"Don't you ever and I mean ever mess with that blond again." Niles let go of the man tie.

"Who are you? a bully."

"I can be." Niles' voice was filled with rage.

"I'll do what I want with her." That was the worst comment he could have made at Niles. Niles anger got to the edge and got the best of him. He was not going to let that man do that again. Niles punched the man in the face.

"I don't think so." Niles pushed the man down to the ground. The man slowly got to his feet and looked right into Niles' eyes. They were burning with fire. "I otta." Niles was shaking his fist.

"What? Hit me again?" Niles' mind: _don't tempt me. I'll do anything to protect her…_

The man threw a punch at Niles but he got out of the way. Niles grabbed the man and slams him into the light pole next to the stairs. He landed face down in the snow. Blood coved some of the snow, under the man's head. "Don't come back." Niles yelled. This time, the man didn't get up. The man didn't even move. Niles just stood there, shaking his head. Niles mind: _What have I done? Did I…_ CC came out of the building.


	5. Chapter 5

"Niles," CC called as she saw him standing there looking around.

"Ms Babcock," Niles' mind: _Great just what I need now. What if she saw the whole thing? Would she tell?_ Niles swallowed. "What are you doing up?"

"Is he?" CC looked at the body.

"I don't know?" Niles tried to play innocent as he could. He was glad that the man was down but not that he could possibly be dead. Niles never meant to do that at all. He just wanted to teach him a lesson. Not to kill someone. Niles' mind: _so she didn't see anything. Whew that was close. Do I know that he is really dead? Don't touch the body. His mind screamed. I can't… _

"We have to call the police." CC answered.

"And say what," Niles lowered his head. "I…" he swallowed. "I'm in such much trouble."

"Was it an accident?"

"Um…some. Is there any surveillance."

"Yes, we could have the police look it over." CC stepped forward towards Niles. "Did he attack you?"

"Some. If the police get that tape though I…." He sighed. "I don't know what will happen." CC mind: _I know all to well about tapes, they don't show the whole story. I can't think I could go through that again. Not another courtroom drama._

"They wont. We will get the tape. Come on." CC took him by the hand and led him back inside.

"Your apartment?"

"No, come in and wait." CC comes out with a bottle of wine. Niles' mind: _Hasn't she had enough to drink already?_

"A bottle? What's that for?"

"To get the guard drunk, he's cute too." Niles' mind: _I think she's already had enough to drink tonight. Why else would she help me hide evidence that could be a crime? What did that guy put in her drink earlier? I like it. She's only nice when she's drunk or under the influence. Oh well that works for me._

"Stay here, I'll call you, when to pick up the tapes then…." She almost fell. Niles' mind: _Yep, she's been drinking to much. Unless, _Niles swallows,_ he did drug her. I hope that he didn't. I'll kill him. Opps already did, there's' no proof we didn't check him. _

Niles lets 20 minutes pass. Nothing happens. "I have to check on them." He goes down stairs to find them. CC and the guard, are passed out in the small video office. Niles slowly pushes the door open. "Where?" He sees three TV's in arrow behind the man's chair. He quietly pushes buttons. "One of these is got to work. Bingo," A tape comes out. Niles grabs the three tapes and picks up CC. "Let's go sweetie."

"Uh…."

"Shh…" her eyes roll back in her head. She was out cold. He grabs the glasses and the empty bottle. Lays them on top of CC. "Leave nothing."

One of the glasses hits the floor when they enter CC's apartment. It breaks into a million shards of glass. "Damn." Niles' mutters under his breathe. CC stirs in Niles' arms.

"Oh, lover hold me tight." She calls then grabs his neck.

"I will my darling." Niles answers back to her. The empty bottle and the other glass land on the carpet. "Whew that was close." He carried her to the bedroom, with one hand pulls back the sheets, and lays her down. She rolls over and pulls the covers over herself. Niles' mind: _I wish I could be there to do that. Not like this, not tonight._ Niles cleans up the broken glass. "I don't want her to get hurt." He takes the other glass with him but leaves the empty bottle on the table.


	6. Chapter 6

CC rolls off her bed with a loud thump.

"ah…….Now my tucus is gonna hurt too. Oy, I'm turning into nanny Fi…my head." She climbed to her feet and made her way to her kitchen. "I need something for my headache. Was I drinking last night?" She couldn't remember. "I must have been." She found a hang over recipe in Niles' handwriting. "I don't remember having this. Oh well, I'll try anything." She makes the drink to according recipe. She sips the drink. "Yuck… What's he trying to do poison me when he's not even here?" She spit it in the sink. She starts to move to the den area. "I feel like I'm going to puck again," She gagged a few times. "I despise that man. If he only knew." She held her nose and drank it down. She looked at the clock oh no. I was supposed to be over at the mansion 45 minutes ago. She walks down the stairs and she sees the cops, "Great I'll be even later. Not if I go out the back way." So CC knowing how to get by, made her way around the building without being seen. No one there was paying attention to her anyway. They were watching the body.

CC didn't realize that she had a black eye. Max came from the office. He looked her up and down.

"CC what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have burse and scratches all over you."

"I don't know. I don't remember, I got up this morning, fell out of bed cause I was…up too late. I think I had to much to drink last night. I just don't remember."

Fran came running in and told Max the news about the dead man they found face down in the snow right in the front of CC's complex building. Niles' mind: _So I did kill that man last night and she covered for me. But look what he did to her. That's not right even for her to have a man hit her like that. Like what I saw, to boss her around. I did the right thing._

"Did you know him?"

"I didn't see him. There were a lot of cops around though. That's all I know…my head…" she blinked. "But that's the second time that cops have been there."

"Second time?"

"Last time it was New Years day. My date took off running. I don't know maybe the cops were after him or he had a run in with the law." Niles remembered that. He was the one that caused the entire ruckus. Niles leaves to get some tea.

"CC rest."

"I wish I could do that but…"

"No, buts sit down and…" Niles comes in with tea.

"Tea sir,"

"Sure, what ever." He waved his hands. "We have to be nice to CC look at her."

"Uh…my head. Is still spinning."

"Niles bring her something for her eyes and her head."

"Already did sir," he walks over to her. "Here," he gently lays an ice pack on her swollen eye. She looks up at him, then slaps him in the face. "Ow, what was that for? I just…." Niles' expression told Max he wanted to say more to her. To possibly make fun.

"Niles be nice to her for once." He huffs and leaves the room.

Later that night Niles goes to 'his place' to stare at the stars. That's where he talks to Sarah. He always ask her for her advise about things. He feels close to her. Something, that he can't describe Peaceful maybe.

"Sarah what to do? I have to protect her…till I get enough courage to tell her how I feel. I can't see her get hurt time after time. This woman…"

"then tell her, how you feel…" Niles turned around he was shock to see Max standing there.

"Sir, I…"

"I didn't mean too bother you." Max smiled. "Wow! I forgot how beautiful it really is out here."

"It is."

"Asking Sarah for advise." Niles blushed.

"I do it all the time." Max patted Niles on the shoulder. "I miss her," Niles sniffed.

"Me too. I wish…" Max sighed. Niles faced Max.

"you came up here."

"I did. Nanny Fine told me you were out here the one night looking at the stars. That's how she knew that you need a telescope. I thought what the hell I'd go up to see what you guys saw." A tear slid down his face. "I wanted to see if there were any more lucky stars out there."

Max told Niles the first time that he brought Sarah out here. They wished a pond shooting stars, he.. they wished she that she would get pregnant.

"That never happened so I…we decide to try it out here under the stars…" Max sighed. "You know the rest. I just wish…I could have more time with her." Max sat down in the lawn chain. "Sarah help Niles…" Niles looked over at Max when he didn't finish the sentence. He was fast asleep. Niles went downstairs and brought Max a cover and pillow.

Niles settled down in the other chair, and wrapped himself in a blanket.

"Sarah help me…"

"Follow your heart." He thought he heard her say.

"It was just the wind." Niles muttered to himself.

"I watch over you Niles, you watch over your angel." Niles smiled and closed his eyes.

"Thank you. I will." he whispered before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Niles watched CC through his telescope. "How a I going to protect her, if I can't see her…after she leaves to the other room." It's the room to his left. "That must be….that must be her….her bedroom. How am I going to see…wait." he snapped his fingers, "If I went one window, down then….then I might be able to see in there." Niles' eyebrows went up. "In her bedroom. You mean I might get lucky." He smiled an evil grin…"I wonder…" he reaches for the door handle to his room. "I have to know."

"Kids, time for school." Fran shouted. Niles' mind: _Damn just what I needed now._ Niles snorted. _Why can't I…_

"Niles," Fran knocks on his door. Niles plays like he just got up out of bed, yawning as he opens the door.

"Where's mista Sheffield?"

"Upper terrace."

"Wha?" she opened his door.

I thought he never went up there."

"he….we did last night. We spent the night out there." she gave him a funny look. "Not like that." she smiled. Fran's mind: _that's good_. "We talked to Sarah."

"Talked to Sarah?"

"Well, talked to the stars. It's my way of…"

"Oh, staying connected to her."

"Yeah,"

"Brighton give that back." Maggie yelled.

"Looks like we have to go." Niles looked at his telescope. Niles' mind: _till tonight. I will see._ CC and Max worked in the office all day. Fran and Niles watched soaps between 'the work' they were suppose to be doing. One comment kept repeating in Niles' mind. 'Watch over your angel.' _What does that mean?_ Niles kept asking himself. Niles went to the terrace… after feeding everyone. He wanted to know what…who his angel was. Niles' mind: _Whom is Sarah referring to. Someone I know_….the sun was just about to set.

"Most relaxing." Niles thought. "I should do this more." The wind blew. "Another cold night I see. A good one for watching…." He smiled. "Sarah," he called like she was out there alive. "Who is my angel? If I don't know whom she is how can I watch her?

"My dear Niles she's already in your heart."

"What? I ?" Niles sighed and shook his head. "But who? If you know her name…"

"It's not for me to tell you but soon you will know. Just follow the clues that are around you."

"Clues?" Niles shook his head. "Clues, what clues?" A snowflake fell.

"It's not one side…"

"One sided?" Niles held out his hand to try to catch another snowflake.

"Manny clues…."

"Wait Sarah, don't go." More and more snow started to fall. "I better get inside. I wish I could find my angel whoever she is but first I'm going to set my telescope in the other room to see what I can see."

Niles sneaks in the room, "Good nothings changed in here. Plan old guest room just like it has been for years. " He quietly shuts the door. "Don't want to wake anyone." Turns out the light, "Showtime." He whispers. Niles places the telescope near the window. "This should be the perfect place." But what he saw was nothing but black. "I wish this thing had night vision on it. Then I could spy on anyone." Niles' smiled, "wouldn't that be great." Just then a light came on in the room that he was watching. The woman that he had been looking for walked in. "she had wet hair and…." Niles swallowed. "I wish that her night gown was a little shorter so I can see a little more but I'll take what I can get. This is a better view maybe more actions in here. I hope not too many through." She lay down in her bed and turned the lamp that was by her bed off. "See you in the morning. I'll just spend the night in here. So I can see her in the morning."

Niles watched her in the morning. Her bed was drapped in dark netting, pined to an Indian looking silk canopy. He had never known anyone who actually used one of those let alone seen one. Well, other then a plastic Barbie one Gracie had to have for her collection. Silk pillows and sheets completed the bed. "Oh how lovely, my darling sleeps at night." The door to the guest bedroom opened. The lights flicker on.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah…" Fran screamed. Niles turned the telescope up pretending to look at something else. "Ms Fine." He started towards her. "Niles," she said when she was able too get over the shock. "Yes, um…. I was seeing if it had a better view then my room."

"Well, did it?"

"It sure did. She…stars are better." He caught himself. He couldn't tell her that he was watching CC's bedroom.

"I'm just putting some sheets in here." She walked over the aroma that nearly reached the ten-foot ceiling. The doors lined with mirrors squeaked as she pulled them open by the long one-finger handles. One long shelve lined the top and Sahara's cloths hung up under that. The smaller shelves at the bottom held her old shoes. The pull out drawers on the very bottom held liens. Fran looked in the closet. "Why is all that stuff in here?" she asked opening the bottom drawer.

"Max wanted to remember how her stuff was so…."

"He left it like that." she smiled. "How sweet,"

"Adding more to it?"

"Some sheets. Mista Sheffield said under 'her' cloths. It's sad he can't use her name."

"Give him time. He's working on it."

"I have no idea why? These sheets are…." She rubbed them to her face. "Are…the best and the softest. " Fran stuffed the sheets and the pillows down in the drawer.

"Ms. Fine, Niles." yelled Max, "Down here now!"

"What did we do?" Fran shrugged her shoulder.

Niles thought about that room all day. He wanted to go back so he could see her. Niles' mind_: Max isn't going to let me stay in there every night. I have to come up with a way unless…_Niles' eyebrows went up_. I have the perfect idea. I'll ask him if I can switch rooms. I think there's something more for me to see. Something, that I'm feeling. Like…I'm supposed to…to be there. Like it's my job to spy on her. That can't be right though, can it? _ "I know that I wouldn't want to be spied on but if this is the only way to protect her. Then…I will do it forever."


End file.
